Revenant
Revenant (亡霊, Bōrei) also known as avengers, are a race of undead creatures who exist only to exact their revenge on those who wronged them while they were alive. It is said that a revenant will wait thousands of years or more just to find the perfect chance to strike. Creation Revenants are a race of undead beings that have been described as a cross between a vampire and a zombie. The way a revenant is created is very similar to the way a Yōkai is created. However, they're not created from the emotions of others. Instead, they're born from the last emotion a human feels before they die. This emotion ultimately revives the human in the form of a revenant. Not any emotion will work because it has to be a strong desire for revenge. This desire is known as the Curse of Hatred (憎しみの呪い, Nikushimi no Noroi) and it is the source of all of a revenants abilities and weaknesses. Physiology and Habits Revenants physical appearance can differ from one revenant to another. Their physical appearances can range from monstrous and terrifying creatures to creatures that look like an innocent human child. Despite the very wide variety of physical appearance's most revenants look human or at least close to looking human. When a human is revived as a revenant their Curse of Hatred causes their body to become largely composed of curse power. This makes it impossible for them to use magic and it gives them a low-level of resistance to most forms of magic, an immunity against Magic Barrier Particles diseases, an immunity to darkness-based abilities and magic, and an immunity to anything that cancels magic. In addition, the curse power gives a revenant a very ominous scent and presence. Just being miles away from a forest is enough to cause animals to flee in terror. Some revenants can amplify their ominous presence and use it as a tool for intimidation. Despite being an undead creature, revenants heart still continues to pump blood through the body. A revenant's heartbeat is very slow. It is so slow that a human's heartbeat is three times as fast. This slow heartbeat is because the only function a revenant's heart has is to make sure blood does not stop. It a revenant's Curse of Hatred that is in charge of pumping the blood. The involvement of Curse of Hatred in pumping blood increases a revenant's metabolism greatly. It increases their metabolism so much that it is nearly impossible for them to get fat. The curse power that makes up a revenant's body is able to slow down or return a revenant's metabolism to normal at any time. This means it isn't only impossible for them to be overweight, but underweight as well. Shinso Revenants have the ability to give their Curse of Hatred a physical form known as a Shinso (真祖, True Progenitor). This red-colored predatory limb serves as a special weapon for revenants. The physical form that the Curse of Hatred has depends on the revenant to another. A couple of them have unique traits like being able to fire parts of it as projectiles. Regardless of its unique traits, this limb is very valuable because blacksmiths are willing to pay millions or even billions of jewels to just have one. One reason for this price may be because of a Shinso's incredible durability, capable of withstanding against some of the strongest attacks. On the other hand, the main contributor to this outrageous price might be because of a group of special cells inside the limb. These cells give the Shinso the ability to slay any creature, regardless of what the creature's strengths or weaknesses may be. Not even regeneration abilities work on the injuries inflicted by this limb. There is one major weakness to manifesting this limb. When the limb appears the cells within the organ slightly boosts the revenant's physical strength and nearly halts their ability to regenerate, making it a lot easier for opponents to severally injure the revenant. When the limb disappears it takes a lot longer for those injuries to heal themselves. Diet The fangs and sharp teeth of a revenant makes it easy for them to eat the flesh of humans and their wrong doers as well as drink the blood of humans. These two sources of nutrition makes up a revenant's entire diet. The blood and flesh is a lot more than the only source of nutrition for a revenant. When a revenant eats the flesh of humans their Curse of Hatred uses the flesh to instantly replenish the body, giving their physical prowess a temporary boost. When they drink the blood of a human their Curse of Hatred uses the blood to give the revenant's Revenant Curse a temporary boost in power. According to myth, when a revenant feasts on the flesh of the being who wronged them they will experience a sensation that can only be described as absolute euphoria before dying. Hybrids Unlike most other undead creatures, revenants can actually have children with another revenant or another creature. They can have children with every creature except a Yōkai. This is because children of Yōkai can produce their own magic power. Children of revenants are extremely powerful, especially if they are half human. Because of this power, children of revenants are susceptible to becoming berserk. Once berserk, they will kill anyone in their path starting with their parents. The chance that a revenant hybrid will lose control is slightly over 60%. Unlike purebred revenants, revenant hybrids entire bodies are not composed of curse power. Instead, only a single body part is composed of curse power. This body part is usually an eye, but it can be another body part as well. Within this body part is a copy of their revenant parent's Curse of Hatred. This Curse of Hatred spreads its power throughout the body from that body part. This allows the revenant hybrid to use the same or similar Revenant Curse to their revenant parent's Revenant Curse. However, their Revenant Curse may be the same, but their Shinso will be different. A revenant hybrid's Shinso will be a manifestation of both their Curse of Hatred and their soul. This makes the Shinso slightly stronger then a purebred revenant's Shinso. Like their Shinso, a revenant hybrid will usually be slightly stronger then a purebred. There are exceptions of course. These exceptions usually depend on what their other parent is. In terms of weaknesses, a revenant hybrid will usually obtain a weakness from their revenant parent and a weakness from their non-revenant parent. This makes it extremely difficult to figure out their weakness because it can be practically anything. Curses and Abilities Revenant Curse While the Curses demons use is fueled by the negative emotions around them, a revenant's Curse is fueled by their Curse of Hatred. This has given the Curses revenants use the alias of: Revenant Curse. One major reason for this alias is because the type of Curse or Curses a revenant will be able to use depends solely on the weaknesses of the person they want revenge on. Like Slayer Magic, most revenants can consume other sources of their element or non-element. In addition, Revenant Curse gives the reveant a high resistance to the magic or Curses of the being who wronged them. Users of Revenant Curse have absolute control over their element or non-element. Unlike Slayer Magic, users of Revenant Curse are not limited to only producing their element or non-element from their body. They can also produce it from a distance with relative ease. Revenant Curse isn't just versatile, but powerful as well. Most Revenant Curse can easily keep up with normal Curses. On top of this power, Revenant Curse has a unique trait that allows the user to place a hex onto their foe whenever their element or non-element is consumed or hits them. The effects of the curse differs from one revenant to another. The effects of the hex can vary greatly. In addition, the potency of the hex increases slightly every time the target comes into contact with the element or non-element. Furthermore, it takes a lot of magic power to get rid of hexes. Immense Mental Capacity Revenants are far from being mindless like zombies. Their incredible brain power gives them a photographic memory. This allows them to remember a lot of information with great detail. They are able to remember this information for very long periods of times, lot longer then most beings. This impressive memory is often compared to a encyclopedia. The reason for this is mainly because a revenant can separate their memories into categorizes, allowing them to recall memories instantly. While their memory is impressive, it doesn't compare to their ability to learn new things instantly. This ability to learn new things quickly originates from their impressive reasoning, memory, and calculation skills. The wisdom of a revenant allows the revenant to understand concepts, people, situations, etc. With this wisdom, they are able to understand the things they know, which gives them a deeper connection with the information they have. The combination of these two things give revenants an impressive resistance to psychic attacks. Physical Abilities Most of a revenants physical abilities are considered almost supernatural. The only exception is their supernatural strength, speed, endurance and regeneration. For a revenant, changing the topography of the land around them is a somewhat easy task. This is because they are able to use their raw strength to create giant craters, large fissures, destroy large hills with a single punch, etc. Some are strong enough to level a field of trees with a shockwave created by a mere flick of their wrist. This gives them incredible killing power as they are able to pierce a dragon's scales with their bare hands, making it an ease feat to skewer most creatures with their bare hands. Revenant's speed is almost as impressive as their strength. They are able to move at supernatural speeds without harming their body. They are able to reach top speed nearly instantaneously, making it very difficult to hit them. Their incredible speed allows them to perform a lot of different feats. These feats can range from confusing the enemy with afterimages, move faster than the eye can see, and other similar feats. While a revenant doesn't have supernatural durability, they do have zombie-like endurance. With this enhanced physical trait they can push their body to the limit without harming themselves. They can remain calm under the most stressful conditions, hold their breath for extended periods of times, and prevent themselves from flinching from an attack. Their endurance also gives the ability to push themselves through extreme hunger or thirst, keep themselves awake, and suppress pain. Finally, this ability greatly increases how much a revenant's body can endure and they can push themselves until the moment they are passed out, which can take hours. This of course makes them a very frustrating opponent to face. Semi-Immortaility Revenants don't have a lifespan, allowing them to live forever if they wanted to. Due to the absence of a lifespan, a major conflict that revenants have to do deal with on a daily basis. Revenants have to decide whether to get revenge and die or enjoy this new life. Every day a revenant needs to answer this question, causing most revenants to view this form of immortality as a curse. Some have tried to escape it by having a child who would kill the object of their revenge for them that way they would have their revenge without dying. In addition, their child wouldn't die either since they don't have this weakness. However, this tactic has risks as well because a revenant hybrid's power is very unstable, which can cause them to go berserk and kill their parents. Most revenants decide to get it over with and kill the object of their revenge. Revenants who make this decision generally die at around a thousand years old. The revenants who decide to forget and live this new life they have been given generally come to the conclusion to forgive the object of their revenge since they did give them a new life. A majority of these revenants are able to integrate themselves into society, which makes it very hard to spot them. Remarkable Regeneration Out of all the abilities a revenant can have, it's their regeneration that is perhaps the most noteworthy. Revenants are able to regrow or recreate lost tissue, limbs, organs, or other body parts within seconds. They can also heal themselves of sprained limbs, twisted limbs, joints that are out of their sockets, etc. instantaneously. Their incredible regeneration is believed to be because their body is merely a container for their Curse of Hatred and as long as their Curse of Hatred is intact they can heal themselves. If this is true it would mean their physical body is no more important than the clothes on their body. They can even get their memories back if they happen to get something like amnesia. This is because their Curse of Hatred holds copies of their memories to prevent such a thing from happening. Since there are only two things that can harm a Curse of Hatred, a revenant's memories are well protected. As remarkable as their regeneration is it does have one weakness. If it has to heal a certain body part a lot of times within a short period of time it will begin to slow down how fast it will heal that body part. It does this to save its energy for any future injuries. While it cannot stop completely and it returns to normal after a day, this flaw can be exploited. Weaknesses The main reason why killing a revenant is hard is because as long as their Curse of Hatred is intact, they will continue to live. Currently, there are only have two things that can damage or even destroy a revenant's Curse of Hatred: Devil Slayer Magic and Shinigami Auxiliary Magic. These magics are able to kill a revenant because they are able to destroy the very thing that keeps them alive: their Curse of Hatred. How much exposure to Devil Slayer Magic and Shinigami Auxiliary Magic it takes to kill a revenant depends on the individual. The only other way to kill a revenant is to allow them to exact their revenge, completely destroying their Curse of Hatred instantly. Trivia *Permission was granted by Per. *The idea to make this race came to me after watching a Culture Shock video about Undertale. *The Shinso ability was inspired by the Kagune ability from the Tokyo Ghoul series. *Interestingly, a revenant's eyes will begin to glow when they are in close proximity to the person who wronged them. *While both Revenants and Yōkai are born from emotions and gain their abilities from within the connection between the two species appears to be nonexistent. *A revenant can have up to three Revenant Curses. *Unlike a purebred revenant, a revenant hybrid is capable of using magic. *Like any species, revenants are able to improve their physical abilities though training. However, it is especially hard for revenants. Category:Race Category:Races Category:Magical creatures Category:Undead Creatures Category:Undead Category:Revenant Curse User Category:Revenants